


And Maybe They Loved Each Other

by yamagucci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its basically just kagehina smooches, tsukki and yama show up for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagucci/pseuds/yamagucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata turned his head to look at Kageyama, "Why haven't we kissed yet, Kageyama?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Maybe They Loved Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstillopenthewindow (FlutteringWings)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iwillstillopenthewindow+%28FlutteringWings%29).



> urghh First fic ever anyway this was a thank you gift for iwillstillopenthewindow on tumblr. She writes kagehina fics and also does amvs on youtube and i must say I've fallen in love with every single thing. Thank you so much for the help on my project, it totally saved my grade. I hope you enjoy!!

Kageyama stared nervously at Hinata's face. His eyes roamed from the tips of his bright, messy hair to his chapped bottom lip. He stared at his tightly shut eyes and the nervous fidgeting of his fingers. He has no idea as to how they got into a situation like this. He thinks back to practice earlier that day.

 

'Ah, now I remember.' _  
_

They had caught Tsukishima and Yamaguchi making out in the locker room and Hinata had decided to ask Kageyama why _they_ hadn't kissed yet. This, of course, caused Tsukishima to snicker at them while Yamaguchi stuttered something incoherent.

After practice, they had talked about the matter and decided that both were comfortable enough to try it out. They both agreed that Kageyama's house would be safer, since his parents would be returning late that evening. And now here they were, sitting on Kageyama's bedroom floor.

Hinata opened his eyes and huffed. "Hurry up already."

"Alright, alright just close your eyes again."

Hinata did as he was told with a small ‘hmph’. He shut his eyes and relaxed his face, a light pink brushed across his cheeks. Kageyama scooched forward a little. Closing his eyes, he slowly leaned forward until their lips brushed, using his hand to tilt Hinata’s face up.

'His lips are softer than I thought they would be.'

They pulled apart and stared at each other.

"I think- I think we should try it again." Hinata mumbled, his eyes darting from Kageyama to the floor.

Kageyama nodded, and leaned forward again, capturing Hinata's soft, pink lips. This time, their lips pressed together with more confidence. One of Kageyama's hands had found it's way to the back of Hinata's head, supporting it as their lips caressed each other's, while the other rested on Hinata's thigh.

They pulled apart once more.

"Again."

Hinata snaked his arms around Kageyama's neck as they both leaned in to meet each others lips. Their mouths separated and met again over and over. Kisses became more needy and pushy, their lips connecting thirty times and counting to make up for the time they haven't spent doing just this.

After the fifty-ninth kiss, they pulled apart a little breathless. Kageyama stared at Hinata's face. He looked at his bright amber eyes that had shined at him when he had promised him he would toss to him over and over. He looked at the lips that had yelled "I'm here", assuring Kageyama that he was there and that he'd always be there to hit his tosses. Kageyama looked straight into Hinata's eyes and thought that he was the luckiest 15 year old boy ever.

In their moment of silence, Hinata had also studied Kageyama. He noticed that Kageyama looked at him as though he was his sun, moon, and stars. Hinata noticed that, right now, his eyes showed love and tenderness. His mouth was set in a gentle smile. Hinata smiled widely at him and leaned in for one more kiss.

 


End file.
